Unforgettable
by YOSHINA
Summary: In the back of her head, she almost prayed, Tate would eventually come to terms with who he is and what he did, so they'll be able to pass over together.


"It's not his fault, Hayden."

"I know." Pausing, she shifted forward, her fingers crepted along the side of his waist. "It's what's _inside_ that house."

Hayden eyed the lingering form laying on the bed, not fully understanding why she didn't use the moment of distraction to make Violet's life a living hell. Perhaps she was too tired or even a little timid to go for it. Maybe she had decided from there on out she just didn't care, or maybe, if nothing else, Hayden wanted to figure out just why she decided to stay behind.

"Hayden, maybe it's best if you leave."

"_No_." She snapped, effectively silencing the older woman after staring her down before gazing off again.

Eyes widen with anger, tears began pressing along her eyelids as Hayden cracked a half sympathetic smile. "We were so young. So native... So childish."

A pregnant paused followed. "Tate... Would tell me his dreams... His Nightmares. _Ah_, what a vivid imagination he had, I would tell myself. But the horrifying images he described appearing in his head only created the smiles, the laughter, and sometimes excitement to radiate off his face."

Tate took a sharp, deep breath before turning to look at Hayden with his eyes open wide. Lowering her head, she refused to let him see her vulnerable. "Tate... If I knew what was in this house... I would've stopped it, I could've saved you."

Quietly observing her, Tate leaned upwards, pressing his forehead on her before placing his hands either side of her face. "Please... Don't cry."

"I can't..." Try as she might, Hayden couldn't help but let the tears come. "I could've saved you, Tate. I promised myself I would never let anybody or anything hurt you... I've never thought I could feel that way about anyone until I met you... But then... Everything fell apart."

Constance feeling uncomfortable, silently left the room, leaving Hayden to sigh heavily. "And when the Harmons' moved in... I can see the way you look at her. How easily she's helping you take away the pain. You're falling for her, aren't you?"

"I-"

"Even after all the bullshit, I just wish you knew how much I _fucking_ love you... How much I want to be the one to take away your pain..."

Both sitting in the corner of his dully lit room, the windows almost bursting at the seams with the now brightly lit morning sun. A nostalgic feeling had indulged its' self onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have been for a long time.

He peered down at her, his eyes dulled by the darkness of the room. He gave that quirky smile, that one he knew that she had loved from a long time ago; it gave her the feeling as if he knew something that she didn't. Caressing her supple cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She started back into his hardened blue eyes and parting her lips slightly, lean in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul.

An explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both as they suddenly pulled back, his lips slowly departing from hers with much hesitance, as a little feeling of regret filled the pit of Hayden's stomach.

Whispering softly, he bited her bottom lip, almost smiling. "Could you, maybe, say it again? How much-"

Scoffing, she shook her head before diverting her eyes downwards. "I fucking love you. _Happy_?"

Flashing a grin, Tate's lips suddenly descends towards hers. The kiss rough and demanding, while at the same time soft, sensual, intimate, and even a little apologetic, he wanted more. He slowly pulled her closer to him as their tongues entwined together, it felt like there was nothing else in the world; as if everything else faded out of view.

But only momentarily, in the back of her head, she almost prayed, Tate would eventually come to terms with who he is and what he did, so they'll be able to pass over together.


End file.
